


Everything is Perfect

by PesterJester



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, yandere Dimentio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: “It’s been a very long time, my Count”
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Dimēn | Dimentio, Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Everything is Perfect

He had been searching for hours now, no matter where he searched he just couldn’t find her. Typically in the mornings Timpani would go on a walk, some days Blumiere would join her and others he wouldn’t. Today she had gone out alone but she hadn’t returned when she usually does. Blumiere at first just thought she was taking a longer walk or was a little late, but then time stretched and she was still gone. Quickly he had left in order to search for her and found nothing. He began to return home as the sun began to set but on his way back he stopped in his tracks as he heard a chilling familiar laugh, one that should be impossible for him to hear. He was dead, wasn’t he? He had died with the Chaos Heart and the Void.

“It’s been a very long time, my Count”

Blumiere whipped around and came face to face with Dimentio, his cracked and ruined mask staring at him. Blood was splattered on his mask and soaked into his other clothing. He was holding a very familiar butterfly clip in one hand and Blumiere was filled with dread. He looked between him and the clip.

“Y…. You…. Where did… you get that… why are you covered in blood…?” Blumiere asked in a terrified whisper.

“shes gone now… I got rid of her for you ah ha ha ha” Dimentio giggled joyfully.

“Don’t tell me-“ Blumiere was interrupted by Dimentio.

“She’s dead! I killed her for you!!” Dimentio announced joyously.

With a snap of his fingers he brought up the mutilated and burnt body of Timpani. Blumiere stared at it, her. She was actually dead. Blumiere clinched his fists and went to punch Dimentio but his fist only collided with a barrier. That coward. He screamed and kept trying to hit him but again only hit the barrier, he was doing nothing to it. Then his hand went through it and Dimentio caught it. With a snap his mask was gone and he was pulled close and Dimentio was kissing him. Blumiere tried to push him away but then he felt a splitting pain spread across his head, something squirming, something digging. He couldn’t think straight. Suddenly all was gone.

Blumiere opened his eyes, it was morning. He sat up and stretched before getting up. He could smell delicious food being cooked in the kitchen. Blumiere got out of bed and got himself ready for the day. He got dressed and brushed his fluffy hair before making his way into the kitchen. He was greeted cheerfully by his wonderful husband, Dimentio, who was making breakfast again. He had been making a plate when he floated in through the door.

“I was starting to think I’d have to wake you up myself, dear! You’ve been sleeping for so long!” He cheerfully teased him as he placed a plate of hot food on the table.

Blumiere took his seat at the table and happily ate the food that his husband had made for him. He loved his husband deeply, he remembered the wedding so…. Well? But… he never… he never married a man? He married a lady, a beautiful woman. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. Tip… tip… tippi… timpani. Timpani. Dimentio killed Timpani, his wife. He killed her yesterday, his head hurts. What is going on?! He dropped his silverware and it caught Dimentio’s attention. Evidently his current state was alarming to the jester who went to his side quickly.

“Blumiere?! Whats wrong?!” Dimentio asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“T..Timpani-“ He was cut off quickly.

“Oh Blu… I promise your sister is in the Overthere, waiting for us when our time comes…”

Sister… Timpani was his sister… yes, that’s right. Why would he ever think that Timpani was his wife? What a silly thought. He did miss his sister. He sighed sadly as he thought about her but his husband was here to do his best to cheer him up. He was so lucky to find him, another of his kind that survived the horrible disaster that wiped out nearly all of his kind, all but two. Him and Dimentio. Blumiere was just so happy to have met him, so happy that they each shared the same feelings for each other. So happy that everything had gone so perfectly. Yes…

Everything was perfect.


End file.
